


Comfort Me

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Hoseok can always trust Hyunwoo to comfort him. Even when he doesn't ask.





	Comfort Me

Hoseok assumed the dorm was empty, that everyone had left to go off wherever, since no one had told him where they were actually going. He didn’t care to find out, not in the mood to deal with everyone. They had been together long enough during promotions, and Hoseok was getting tired of constant socialization. He just wanted to lay down in his bed and bask in the silence. He didn’t expect Hyunwoo to be in his bed when he walked in, earbuds in and watching something on his phone. Hoseok had to call his name twice before he looked up, pulling the right earbud out.

“Why aren’t you out with everyone? I think they went for food.” Hoseok asked him, voice sounding flat and apathetic with exhaustion. It was odd that he wouldn’t go with them if food was the goal. Hyunwoo could read him like a book, eyebrows furrowing as he looked up at him.

“I didn’t want to go if someone was staying,” he answered, shifting himself in the bed so he faced Hoseok, who couldn’t help but shake his head. He admired how much Hyunwoo cared about his members. He looked comfortable in his sweats, hair soft and messy from habitually running his hand through it.

“You didn’t have to stay,” Hoseok muttered, looking away from him when his eyes started to sting. Hyunwoo pulled out the other earbud and set his phone down beside him on the bed.

“I don’t mind. Did you want to lay down?” Hyunwoo shifted slightly, ready to get out of the bed if he was asked to. Hoseok nodded, but got into bed beside Hyunwoo before he had a chance to try and leave. He tried to relax his jaw to prevent tears from falling, hoping no other signs would show. He wiped his nose and tried to inhale as quietly as possible to hide sniffling. He shuffled close to Hyunwoo, closing his eyes and taking in his warmth. The familiarity of close affection kept Hyunwoo relaxed, arm under Hoseok’s head as he lay down on the bed.

His body betrayed him, tears falling quiet and fast down his cheeks. He shifted his breathing to his mouth, coming out light and shaky. There were a lot of times like this, where crying came out of nowhere and had no real reason, just a physical reaction to exhaustion. He tried to hide his face in Hyunwoo’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of his shirt. Even though he wasn’t acting out of character, Hyunwoo somehow sensed the situation. The arm he was resting his head on moved under him, and a hand began rubbing Hoseok’s arm comfortingly.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo mumbled, his tone void of pity. Hoseok nodded, afraid that replying would make him break. He communicated what he wanted by shifting closer to Hyunwoo, shifting onto his side so he could rest his head on his chest. Hyunwoo lowered his hand to rub his back, sitting in comfortable silence. They had seen each other in their worst moments, making smaller moments easy to deal with. Hoseok didn’t realize how badly he had needed the quiet comfort, snuggling closer to Hyunwoo and curling his legs up.

With Hyunwoo, silence was never uncomfortable. They laid together for several minutes, with nothing but the other beside them. Hoseok tried to relax to fall asleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was too exhausted to sleep, which was a frustrating feeling that made him want to cry again. But his tears finally stopped, leaving dry streaks on his face. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, pressing his bare feet against Hyunwoo when he started to get cold.

Hoseok sighed loudly, filling the long lasting quiet. Whatever emotion made him cry in the first place was slowly disappearing, and his mind once again cleared. Hyunwoo carefully lifted his hand to wipe lingering tears from Hoseok’s eyelashes, making his breath quiver.

“Thank you…” Hoseok whispered, still not confident that his voice would come out stable. Hyunwoo hummed.

“I didn’t do anything. Are you okay?” he asked again, looking down at Hoseok. He smiled, one that was still stiff despite himself, and nodded. Hyunwoo nodded back, accepting the answer and losing his worried expression. He continued to rub Hoseok’s back, making him relax back into the comforting rhythm. He could feel the subtle change in Hyunwoo’s body, his hesitation and quiet shyness practically radiating off him. When Hoseok looked up at him, and he was met with the expected expression, eyebrows lifted and plump lips parted softly, tongue wetting them carefully.

He couldn’t help but laugh, since Hyunwoo was acting like a kid having his first crush. “I told you, you can kiss me when you want to.” The outburst made Hyunwoo grin shyly, ducking his head to hide his embarrassment. He pressed his hand firmly on Hoseok’s back, encouraging him to lift himself up so their lips could meet. He kissed him softly, careful and sweet. Hoseok melted into him, kissing back eagerly. It had been a long time since they had the dorm to themselves, the realization that they had time together making him giddy. Hyunwoo must’ve caught his sudden mood change, chuckling into their kiss when Hoseok lifted himself from his chest to deepen the kiss.

“Do you think we have enough time?” Hyunwoo pulled back to ask. Hoseok bit his lower lip, pushing his hair back. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of the moment being intruded on by the members returning, which happened more frequently than he liked.

“I guess we’ll find out.” He leaned back in before Hyunwoo could react, making him moan by coaxing his mouth open and brushing their tongues together. Hoseok had missed such intimate affection, the way Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into his lap. Hoseok couldn’t help the noises he made, grinding against Hyunwoo when the kiss transitioned from soft to sensual. He felt his nipples harden from such simple touches, with Hyunwoo running careful fingers under the hem of Hoseok’s shirt and tickling his stomach. Never one to be shy about stripping, Hoseok sat up in Hyunwoo’s lap, peeling his shirt off and arching his back so his chest could be properly admired. He never knew how Hyunwoo looked so controlled when he’d strip on stage, when in this situation he couldn’t hide his pupils dilating, licking his kiss abused lips at the sight over top of him. He knew he looked irresistible, thick thighs spread and straddling Hyunwoo’s waist, skin flushed and hair pushed off his forehead.

“Do you want me?” he couldn’t help asking, rubbing Hyunwoo’s thighs and staring down at him expectantly. He wanted to hear how much he affected him. Hyunwoo’s breath caught when Hoseok shifted in his lap, purposefully grinding down onto his hardening cock.

“You know I do,” he panted, propping himself up so he could remove his own shirt. He barely had time to toss it aside before Hoseok was leaning down to capture his lips again. He bit down on his plump lower lip, craving the small groan he always gave in response. Hyunwoo kisses back eagerly, sucking on Hoseok’s lower lip and making him whine.

A sigh escaped Hoseok as Hyunwoo finally lifted his hands from the bed to touch over his bare chest, brushing against his taut stomach. Hoseok tensed above him, squirming against the ticklish touch. He shuddered when his hands slid under the layers of fabric to grip his ass. When his kneading grew rougher, Hoseok sat up on his knees over him to pull his pants and boxers down. He shuffled uncomfortably once they were tugged down to his knees, though Hyunwoo quickly realized what he needed and held his waist steady so he could remove them entirely. He kicked his clothes away, and then sat on Hyunwoo completely naked. He couldn’t help grinning seeing Hyunwoo staring at him with widened eyes, pupils dilated and expression helplessly aroused.

Craving touch by any means, Hoseok trailed his own hand down his chest, rubbing his nipple lightly with his fingers. He made himself gasp, the sensation sending shivers of pleasure straight to his now aching erection. Looking back down at Hyunwoo he saw his eyes had darkened, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Hoseok continued touching himself, this time with both hands. He tipped his head back and cried out, lightly tugging both his nipples and grinding down against Hyunwoo’s lap.

He wanted more, suddenly needy and desperate for more than just his own teasing. As if Hyunwoo had read his mind, and before he could speak up he was being lifted from his lap and eased down onto the bed. Hoseok spread his legs to allow Hyunwoo to settle between them, pouting up at him when he pulled away and stood up off the bed. He chuckled and leaned down to grab the lube beside the bed on the floor, pulling open the dresser drawer to grab a condom from the box hastily stuffed underneath clothes.

Hoseok stared in anticipation as Hyunwoo placed both items by his head before settling back overtop of him. It had been awhile since they had enough alone time for a condom to be needed, and he didn’t want to waste any time they had now. Hyunwoo settled between his spread legs, remaining still when his sweatpants were desperately pulled down, underwear quickly following. Hoseok didn’t see him fully disrobe, moaning when Hyunwoo leaned down to kiss down his neck. His lips felt warm against his skin, lowering to his chest and against sensitive spots. Hoseok whined when he felt a tongue circle his nipple. He arched his back to make Hyunwoo give him more, crying out when he closed his lips around his nipple, sucking lightly while he tugged on the neglected one.

“Fuck- please...” he begged, scratching at Hyunwoo’s thigh. He grunted against his chest in response, not letting up and merely moving his mouth to his other nipple. Hoseok shuddered against him, letting out impatient noises. His mouth felt amazing, but Hoseok didn’t want to come from just nipple stimulation- at least not this time. He gently tugged at Hyunwoo’s hair to get him to pull away, leaving a lingering kiss to the skin before looking back up at him. There was a faint blush on Hyunwoo’s cheeks, burning up to his ears. His flustered expression made Hoseok smile, hand scratching his thigh lightly again to get him to remember his next task.

The thought clicked in his mind, and he sat up to grab the lube. Hoseok spread his legs and lifted his hips for easier access as Hyunwoo opened the bottle and generously coated his fingers. Hyunwoo was far past hesitating during this part, instinctively rubbing Hoseok’s thigh as he pressed his first finger inside. Hoseok exhaled slowly to relax against him, allowing him to stretch him open. The intrusive burn gradually let up, tipping his head back and enjoying the careful touch, excited for what was to come. He pressed the second finger in, then quickly followed by the third, expertly moving in and out of him. Hoseok cursed, already panting at the feeling, exhaling shakily when Hyunwoo leaned in to kiss his nose. He felt him scissor his fingers, stretching him more. Hoseok’s toes curled, watching Hyunwoo intently. He was panting, focused on his task. His lips looked red from how eagerly he used his mouth, his golden skin glowing with sweat in the dim light. He curled his fingers inside Hoseok, rubbing against his prostate, making him moan deeply. He bucked his hips and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moaning louder.

“How do you want me?” Hyunwoo asked softly, fingers still moving inside him despite Hoseok feeling prepped enough. He hadn’t thought about that, too distracted with so much stimulation, furrowing his brow as he made his decision carefully.

“Like this,” he answered, swallowing dryly to ease his aching throat. Hyunwoo looked down at their position, trapped between Hoseok’s pale thighs. He nodded, pulling his fingers out slowly and reaching for the condom.

He paused when Hoseok stopped him, furrowing his brow in confusion. Hoseok felt bad he had neglected making him feel good too. He sat back up off the bed, gripping Hyunwoo’s thighs for balance as he leaned down, mouth just inches from his cock. He smirked as he heard him gasp above him, his cock twitching as he pressed his lips to the tip in a chaste kiss. He loved the way Hyunwoo groaned as he wrapped his lips around him, taking his cock into his mouth and staring up at him through his eyelashes. Hyunwoo grabbed the back of his head, and he expected to feel his hair being pulled as he bobbed his head. But he didn’t feel the thrilling sensation, realizing he was simply keeping his head steady to avoid neck strain rather than toying with him roughly. Hoseok moaned around his cock, sliding his tongue up the underside, wanting to treat him for being so considerate. Hyunwoo seemed to appreciate his reward, breath becoming more ragged, trying to suppress his desperate moans as Hoseok built up a rhythm on his cock.

“Hoseok…” His voice sounded strained, trying to stop himself from losing it and releasing into Hoseok’s mouth. After a few more bobs of his head, Hoseok pulled off his cock slowly, letting him have a good look at his tongue resting lazily on the tip. Hyunwoo shivered, moving away so he could lay back down underneath him. He licked his lips, grabbing for the condom without interruption, rolling it on quickly. Hoseok looked up at him in anticipation, the exhilarating feeling making him tremble. He took in the body that sat over him, excited to feel him, to touch him, to taste him.

Hyunwoo shifted himself in order to line up his cock against Hoseok hesitantly. He looked down at him to meet his gaze, lips parted in thought as his figured out the resolution to whatever was making him conflicted. Hoseok was one second away from asking what was wrong when he suddenly gasped, Hyunwoo shifting him to fit to his liking. He pulled Hoseok’s ass into his lap, head and back still resting comfortably on the bed, giving a more common position some excitement. Hoseok licked his lips, staring up at Hyunwoo with lustful eyes. He saw the blush in the others face, lining himself up properly before he slid into him slowly. He let out a breathy contented sigh at the feeling, watching Hyunwoo as he moaned loudly, eyes shutting in pleasure. The first thrust was always slow to get used to the full feeling, pushing in deeply until he bottomed out. He panted, holding Hoseok’s hips in place. He always waits for Hoseok’s signal to continue, opening his eyes and watching him carefully.

Hoseok couldn’t help but grin, out of place and nervous. No matter what they did, they always ended up smiling and laughing together, annoying professionals during photoshoots and music video filming.

“Please move,” he said softly, making Hyunwoo lift his eyebrows and open his eyes. He smiled back, nodding and grabbing Hoseok more steadily so he could start moving.

It was Hoseok’s turn to moan loudly, the slow slide of Hyunwoo’s cock deep inside him as he built his rhythm, so good it lingered on torturous. Hoseok lifted his feet from the bed, curling his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist as he began to flick his hips more roughly. He panted loudly, ragged and desperate, heat building between them and making him sweat. Hyunwoo moaned loudly again when Hoseok ground back down on his cock, circling his hips. He tried to suppress his pleased whines above him, losing the battle and letting them out when he flicked his hips to meet his movements. He tightened his grip on Hoseok’s hips to make him stop, finding a rhythm that was good for the both of them.

Gripping the sheet until his knuckles turned white, Hoseok moaned loudly, free from the restraint of other members possibly listening in. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, legs tightening around Hyunwoo and basking in the pleasure. Hyunwoo thrusted into him rough and fast, finding and hitting his prostate quickly. Even without touching his cock, Hoseok whined as he felt his orgasm building, always too fast for him to fully bask in the amazing feeling. He refused to touch himself at first, wanting to last longer. Hyunwoo pushed into him deeply despite the rougher thrusts, not letting up and only pushing Hoseok further to the edge. He cried out loudly, making Hyunwoo groan in response. He could tell Hoseok was close, watching him with a surprisingly tender look in his dark eyes.

Hoseok bit his lip, finally giving in and lowering his hand to his cock, giving himself a few sloppy strokes so he could focus on Hyunwoo fucking him. “Hyunwoo- fuck, I’m gonna-” He managed to get out before his vision turned white, Hyunwoo’s rhythm finally tipping him over the edge. He cried out loudly as he came, every muscle tensing up, voice echoing through the room. Hyunwoo fucked him hard through his orgasm, only slowing down when Hoseok relaxed back down against the bed. He stopped thrusting but didn’t pull out, waiting until Hoseok was ready before continuing.

With a smile, Hoseok encouraged Hyunwoo to keep going, moaning breathily as he moved inside him once more. He felt lingering sparks of pleasure, threatening to make him hard again, his body too exhausted to do so. Hyunwoo groaned above him, angling Hoseok’s hips for his own pleasure. He clenched around him, wanting to help send him over the edge. The action shocked Hyunwoo, making him gasp and squeeze his eyes shut, cursing under his breath.

“Fuck, Hoseok…” he mumbled, moaning loudly when he did it again. His pace faltered, body tensing up. His breath was becoming laboured, the rough sound of skin against skin almost drowning it out.

“Come for me,” Hoseok mumbled, voice weak from being loud. He felt Hyunwoo tense up and pause, and braced himself for his orgasm. But he didn’t, instead looking down at Hoseok with a shocked expression. He pulled out slowly, carefully, eyes full of concern. Hoseok made a confused noise as he was lifted into Hyunwoo’s arms in a warm, tight embrace. His hands rubbed his back soothingly, and he pressed careful kisses against his temple and hair.

“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” Hyunwoo asked him, pressing them closer together. Hoseok stared at him, baffled at the situation.

“N-no, I said come for me,” he explained, making Hyunwoo pull back and stare at him. His eyes were as wide as he could make them.

“Really? I thought you said, ‘comfort me.’” He didn’t stop rubbing Hoseok’s back, ears turning red with embarrassment. Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh in endearment, hugging Hyunwoo back tightly.

“You are so cute,” he cooed, pressing his face into his neck and giving it a kiss. He felt Hyunwoo’s chest rumble as he chuckled. He shifted in his lap, trying to guide Hyunwoo’s cock back inside him. Hyunwoo realized it and lined himself back up, groaning as Hoseok sank down onto his erection. “Now come for me.”

Hyunwoo nodded, thrusting up into him, not bothering to lower him back down onto the mattress. He leaned his head down into the crook of Hoseok’s neck, moans muffled against his skin. He felt Hyunwoo throb inside him, rolling his hips to help him come. It didn’t take long, even with the small break. Hyunwoo moaned roughly against Hoseok, gripping him tightly as he came. He panted, no longer having the strength to hold Hoseok up in his lap. He eased him back down onto the bed gently, pulling out of him and leaving to dispose the condom. Hoseok spread his legs with a soft wince and stretched, soothing his body and trying to relax.

Hyunwoo came back in and collapsed onto the bed beside him, still embarrassed at the miscommunication. Hoseok shifted his position and rested his head on Hyunwoo’s chest, hearing his heartbeat gradually slow as he caught his breath.

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo mumbled, reaching out and taking Hoseok’s hand. He squeezed it in response, trying to hold back his soft laughter.

“Don’t be, thank you for always comforting me,” he told him, looking up just in time to see Hyunwoo smile shyly. He felt his arm wrap around him, warm and comforting, and he snuggled up closer to him.

“I’m glad I can help.” He felt Hyunwoo lean down and kiss his hair, making him smile, unable to keep his eyes open. He curled up close and fell asleep in Hyunwoo’s arms, embracing the comfort Hyunwoo seemed to exude. He could always count on him to make everything better, even if he’d had the worst day imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Yes, this fic is absolutely based on that one tweet you're thinking of.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!!  
> Twitter: @vampchangkyun / CuriousCat: vampirepun


End file.
